<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anemia by maggotsniffer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958073">Anemia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggotsniffer/pseuds/maggotsniffer'>maggotsniffer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OC - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Dom/sub, F/F, Knife Kink, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggotsniffer/pseuds/maggotsniffer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After drunkenly telling your girlfriend about your blood kink, you wait anxiously for her to make something out of it, but you don’t have to wait for long.</p><p>TW // NSFW, BLOOD, KNIFE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lesbians - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anemia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">anemia</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As Ara faced me with that all too familiar, daring look in her eyes, I started getting flustered- you know: red cheeks, butterflies, a certain feeling of warmth down there. Before I could even ask what she was thinking about, she grabbed my waist on either side, pulled me close, and whispered in my ear, “We’re gonna have some special fun tonight.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Thoughts started flooding my head. “Special”? The other night in a drunken haze I vaguely remember mentioning some of my more intense kinks to Ara, who’s usually on the more vanilla side of things. Oh no, what’s she gonna do? Should i-</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ara noticed me zoning out and quickly drew my attention back with a kiss. As she leads me deeper into the kiss, she started taking more control. She guided me down onto the bed, under her, and completely unraveled me. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She glanced down at my pathetic whimpers and said, in hardly more than a mumble, “Shhh darling, calm down. You’ll have your fun- all in good time.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As she shifted in position, with her knee between my legs and her arms on either side of me, holding mine, I took my opportunity to grind up on her thigh, letting out a small moan from the contact. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Noticing this, she asked, in an almost scary tone, “Now, good girls don’t take pleasure they didn’t ask for. Isn’t that right?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nodding quickly and whimpering, I feign ignorance, “I- I’m sorry,” adding quickly, “it won’t happen again, I promise!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh I know it won’t,” she says, “because I’m gonna teach you some manners.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And just like that, she started taking my clothes off. First, she slid my shirt off over my head, reaching down and playing with my tits, making me squirm. Then, when she slowly slipped her hands up my skirt, and deliberately teased me as she was taking off my panties, I started whimpering again. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sternly, she lifted a finger to my lips, making a hushing motion. “I’m not gonna repeat myself again. Quiet.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Once she finally tossed my skirt and panties, I looked up at her, curious as to what she had planned. She giggled sadistically and stood up, walking over to the nightstand and tugging open a plastic bag she must’ve had ready for tonight. She took a small black item- probably about half the size of my hand, and another smaller pink item that I recognized from some memorable nights. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Remaining silent, I watched with eagle eyes as she made her way back over to me, studying her hand and, more specifically, the items being held in her palm. With further inspection, I couldn’t help but recognize the black object as a knife and the pink as a remote control vibrator. Nearly shaking just from the thought of what could happen, I made eye contact with Ara. She just snickered and continued.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She flipped the knife open and my heart nearly stopped just from the sight of it. She slid the sharp end of the blade over her fingertip, cutting into her soft skin, and letting the blood start to rush out of the small wound. As I was getting more turned on by the second, and trying desperately not to make any sound, I grabbed onto the bedsheets at my side, biting my lip hard to avoid any noise coming out. Seeing how the sight of blood affected me, she began to let the little pile of pooling blood on her fingertip drip down onto my exposed body. My mind was clouded by the pure ecstasy of the moment; I could barely keep quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As if that wasn't already enough, Ara grabbed her phone off of the nightstand. She grabbed the lingerie tape as well and taped the vibrator to my clit. She quickly added another small cut to her hand and let it drip over me as she ramped up the vibrator’s settings. Now a moaning mess, I closed my eyes from embarrassment. Seconds passed before I felt more pressure on my clit. My eyes shot open and I saw Ara, now fully undressed, rubbing her clit against the vibrator with me. She grabbed the knife and pressed the tip against the middle of my chest, dragging it down my torso and leaving little droplets of blood in its path. She reached her hand over and smeared it slightly before licking it off her finger. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">I moaned loudly when she did, and in response, she turned the vibrator up to its highest setting. I knew I couldn't last much longer, and she was getting close too- gauging from her moans and whimpers. I begged, “F-fuck may I cu-”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Before I could even finish my sentence, she moaned out “Yes baby! Cum for me!” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Letting myself release, I felt pure bliss as I felt her shaking and climaxing with me. “Holy shit that was...“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Amazing,” she said, finishing my sentence for me. She got off of me, cleaned us up, and made sure I was alright. She got into bed with me, cuddling me under the covers, and I felt completely secure in her arms. “I love u, Ara,”I said.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I love you too, babe,” she's whispered into my ear, leaving goosebumps covering my arms. I can’t believe it- she loves me.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope u liked :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>